


The Job Interview

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Allusions to mates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, F/M, Gangbang, Het and Slash, It's consensual, M/M, Marking, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naked Male Clothed Male, OMCs are two older brothers, Oral Sex, Scenting, Slightly incestuous pack orgy, Stiles is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is attending the third interview for the job he’s applied for at Hale Enterprise LTD. He has no idea that the third round of interviewing is going to require him to be the center of a Hale pack gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's prompt: I have a smutty prompt for you: #54. Sex with clothes still on/partly on. Can I specify two details? 1) Can said clothes be a suit that is completely on except for an open fly?, and 2) Can only one partner have their clothes on while the other is completely nude? I'd like Stiles to be the naked one being fucked by a man (or several men, your call) in suits. Sorry, but I don't really have a pairing in mind...
> 
> I am not sure how a prompt that hit so many of my kinks became a Stiles gangbang but, hey, I'm not complaining!

Hales Enterprises LTD. Is located in the outskirts of Beacon Hills, close to the preserve. It’s a six story building that was designed by one of the Hales two generations back, modern in a way that had been ahead of its time back then and really still is even now. There are windows everywhere letting in natural light and providing views of the forest that makes for a nice working environment, or so Stiles has heard. The Hales actually live a few miles away, deep in the woods, in a huge house surrounded by smaller properties for their children. It’s like a compound, not that Stiles has ever been out there. His dad has, though, for official sheriff’s business, and Stiles snuck a look at the report.

The Hales are internationally known for their conglomerate which has interests in everything from security to finance, fashion to IT. They’re also well-known for their extremely good looks, from the matriarch Talia Hale, to her husband, Joseph, and their numerous children. There’s a brother, too, who lives locally along with a half dozen other relatives who are scattered around the world in different offices for the corporation. The Hales are minor celebrities to the rest of the world, but major celebrities in Beacon Hills. The fact that they are a family of born werewolves just adds to their mystique.

Stiles admits that he’s a bit of a Hale fanboy. The youngest daughter, Cora, went to high school with him, even if they definitely didn’t run in the same crowd, and the youngest son, Derek, graduated when he was a freshman. He might have spent quite a bit of time jerking off to both of the Hales. It’s not just the family, though. It’s their company. He actually did his master’s thesis on the Hale’s operational management style because he’s so impressed by how successful they have been for decades. He’s wanted to work for them since he decided not to pursue the career in law enforcement that he’s always planned and to instead focus on business. He is excellent with numbers, computers, and organization, so he’s taken to the field like a fish to water.

Now that he’s twenty-four and completely finished with university (with the huge debt to show for it), he’s managed to get an interview with his dream company. This is actually his _third_ interview with them in two weeks. He’s applying for a very entry level Help Desk position because it’s the only opening available, and he knows that he’d be lucky to get a foot in the door. Hale Enterprises LTD is one of those companies that employees stay with until retirement. The salary is better than anything he’s likely to get, and the ink is still fresh on his MBA, so it’s not like he’s got people beating down his door. Well, he does, but those offers would require moving, and he’s not going to leave his dad alone here, so they’re not feasible.

It’s a little unusual that an entry level position is requiring a third interview, but he figures that might be why the company has such a good reputation. If they take this much time just hiring a Help Desk employee, it shows they expect the best. Stiles hopes he gets the job because there aren’t many other options in town for his particular skill set unless he wants to deal with Allison’s creepy aunt Kate again over at Argent and Associates, but he doesn’t think he could tolerate how handsy she is all the time. So he has to win over his next interviewer and get this damn job. He’s got student loans that are going to start being due in a few months, and he’s really looking forward to getting his own place once he can afford it.

On his way to the elevator, he stops in the men’s room to give himself a quick look over. He only owns two suits, so he’s wearing the one from his first interview again. He did change his shirt, choosing a nice blue one that looks pretty good on him. His hair is still styled despite the fact that he’s been nervously running his fingers through it, and he does a quick sniff test to make sure he isn’t sweating too much. With this being a predominantly werewolf company, he doesn’t want to risk offending anyone with nasty BO.

When he figures he looks as good as it gets, he goes to the elevator. It rises past the second floor, where he had his first interview with a nice older man named James, then past the third floor, where his second had been held with a friendly woman named Karen. His destination this time is the sixth floor, the executive offices, and he assumes the head of HR since he can’t imagine going up there for any other reason. His point of contact is a Ms. Erica Reyes, who is expecting him at one o’clock exact.

The elevator arrives, and he steps out to start the search for this Ms. Reyes. The executive level is fancier than the other floors he’s been to, which is probably to be expected. He walks past open doors, doing his best to not stare inside like a nosy ass, and finally he reaches an office with the appropriate suite number. He knocks and waits, blinking in surprise when it’s almost immediately opened by a blonde bombshell with brightly painted lips and nails.

“Mr. Stilinski I presume?” Her lips curve into a smile. “I’m Erica Reyes. Please, come inside.”

“Thank you,” he says, walking past her. He glances at her curiously when she sniffs him. “You can call me Stiles. Everyone does.”

“Oh, I see why you’re here now.” Her smile turns almost wicked as she sits on the edge of the desk, showing off her long legs. “Okay, Stiles. I’m Erica, and I’m the executive assistant to Talia Hale. I’ve been instructed to review a few important things with you before your third interview process begins.”

“You aren’t with HR?” He arches a brow but nods. “Alright, whatever your protocol is works for me.”

“First, I need for you to sign two documents.” Erica hands him a clipboard and a pen, practically thrusting her tits in his face as she does so. “The first is a standard non-disclosure agreement. The second is a more thorough confidentiality agreement. Basically, you’re stating that whatever happens from this point forward will never be disclosed to anyone outside of this level of the company, and that any violation will result in appropriate consequences.”

“All this for an interview? Seems a bit like overkill, but let me read them real quick.” Stiles reads over each agreement thoroughly, knowing better than to sign anything without first reading it. Erica seems impressed, so he’s glad he didn’t just sign the forms. “When it states that any events that occur on the sixth floor are private and must never be disclosed elsewhere, does that really matter if I’m interviewing for a Help Desk position in IT on the third floor?”

“Cutie, you aren’t interviewing for that position any more. Derek Hale observed your previous interviews, and he’s fast tracked your application to an existing vacancy as his personal assistant. You’ll be working with the VP of Finance and also assisting his sister, Laura, who is the VP of Operations.” Erica looks him over. “Derek felt your talents would be wasted in IT, so he spoke with his mother about a different opening you could fill.”

“Seriously?” He blinks at her and hopes he doesn’t look too stupid, but he’s so surprised he can’t help but gawk. “I had no idea.”

“Yes, it seems your resume is also as impressive as your more obvious attributes, so Talia agreed to arrange this interview for you.” Erica takes the now read and signed documents from him. “We have a very unusual philosophy in the executive branch of Hale Enterprises. It isn’t for everyone, and only a very select few even receive the opportunity. I’d suggest that you don’t waste it. I think I’d enjoy seeing you around every day.” She taps his nose with her fingertip before sliding off the desk. “Follow me.”

Stiles follows her, trying not to stare at her ass as she sashays out of the office and down a corridor to two large doors. “Any advice?” he whispers when they stop.

She grins at him. “Keep an open mind and don’t let those pesky human morals control you.” She winks and pats his ass before she opens the doors.

There is a huge conference table dominating the room, and he feels his palms begin to sweat when he realizes a lot of the chairs are occupied. Oh fuck. This is a panel interview for a job he hasn’t even realizes he’s interviewing for, and he’s going to suck so bad. He quickly scans the room, immediately putting names to faces. Talia and Joseph at the head of the table, absolutely gorgeous, the gray in Joseph’s hair and beard giving him a distinguished look. Laura and Derek, both staring at him with their nostrils flared, so beautiful it almost hurts to look at them. The brother, Peter, smirking as he looks up from an open file to stare. The other two sons, Matt and Ben, looking more masculine, more handsome than beautiful. And Cora, who is flipping through a fashion magazine when he enters. 

There are a few other men at the table that he doesn’t recognize, but they’re all just as gorgeous. No, wait, he thinks maybe they graduated the same year as Derek. Or at least two of them did. The good-looking built black guy and the pretty one with the scarf. But he doesn’t remember their names. Erica shuts the doors behind him and walks past him to take the empty seat beside them. Fuck. This is like a nightmare come true. Well, at least he isn’t naked.

“ _Stiles_?” Cora has looked up from her magazine and is subtly sniffing the air, staring at him with an expression that he can’t really decipher. She looks down the table towards her parents. “Stiles Stilinski? Seriously? After I was told no and that I couldn’t have him back in high school?”

“Cora.” Talia Hale just says the one word, but even Stiles can sense the alpha in her tone.

He shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Uh, hey, Cora,” he says, rather surprised that she even knows his name.

“You’re the sheriff’s boy, aren’t you?” Joseph Hale is incredibly good-looking and very well-built. It’s difficult to even remember the question when he’s staring at Stiles in that intense way.

“Yes, my dad’s the sheriff.” Stiles looks around and continues to feel like he’s drowning in a sea of confusion. “Did you, uh, need a copy of my resume?”

Matt snorts. “No, we already reviewed that, but thanks.”

“We’re here to find out if you’re compatible with our executive team,” Ben explains with a friendly smile. He’s the eldest Hale child, but Stiles doesn’t know very much about him. Laura, Cora, and Matt are the ones who seem to be in the gossip columns most often, with Ben and Derek staying out of them. He doesn’t seem quite so intimidating, but he definitely takes after his father.

“Boys, you’re overwhelming Stiles.” Talia Hale looks at him and smiles. “You look rather shell-shocked, dear. Why don’t you sit down and we can proceed? Peter.” She nods at her brother but keeps her attention on Stiles.

Peter’s grin is so sharp that Stiles thinks he might cut himself on the edges. “My dear nephew is convinced that you’re a perfect addition to our team. He’s been a smitten kitten since he caught a whiff of you during your first interview,” Peter informs him. “We have an extremely _vigorous_ interview process for the executive team, however, and we need to know if you are going to consent to undergoing our pack initiation.”

Stiles is confused but hopes he’s managing not to look like it. He sneaks a glance at Derek Hale, who is glaring at his uncle with flashing yellow eyes, before focusing back on Peter. He actually isn’t intimidated now that he’s had time to settle his thoughts and understand some of what’s happening. “What kind of initiation? Is it part of the interview?”

“Oh, you dear boy. You’re a sweet morsel, aren’t you? No wonder my nephew wants you.” Peter laughs and opens the file in front of him. “Top of your class at Stanford. MBA completed in a year and a half. Internship at Argent and Associates with a classified sexual harassment complaint against your supervisor while there. Do tell us about that?”

How the hell did they know about that? Stiles licks his lips slowly, trying to figure out how what to say. “The complaint was filed on my behalf by my stepbrother’s wife. Kate Argent was my supervisor, and she’s Allison’s aunt. It became…difficult…to get my job done when Kate was pressuring me to perform in a variety of non-work related manners.”

“Did you perform?” Peter asks, eyes glancing down at Stiles’ mouth. “Did you give her what she wanted?”

“What my brother-in-law means to ask is whether you disliked her advances because you weren’t attracted to her or whether the complaint was due to the fact that it was unprofessional?” Joseph asks, leaning forward slightly as he stares at Stiles. 

“It was unprofessional,” Stiles says, remembering that he’s dealing with a room full of werewolves so he can’t lie, “but I wasn’t attracted to her at all. If I had been…I don’t know.”

“You see, Stiles, we are a pack,” Laura tells him. “Our executive team is a family. For those who aren’t related by blood, we conduct an initiation to claim them as ours because we have to be able to trust the people working on this floor implicitly. If you want this job, you’ll have to undergo the initiation.”

“What is this initiation?” he asks carefully, wiping his palms on his thighs as he feels them all staring at him, the older boys actually licking their lips and sniffing the air without any pretense of subtlety.

“It’s certainly not like those you might have viewed on, what was it?” Talia opens the file in front of her and glances down, full lips curving into an amused smile. “Werehumanporn dot com. My, wherever do they get those names?”

“Is that my browsing history?” Stiles clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “I, uh, it was research. For my stepbrother. He’s a bitten were, and I helped him adjust.”

“McCall was bitten freshman year,” Cora drawls, smirking at him when he glances at her. “You were watching porn last night. What my family is trying to say, without realizing that you’re incredibly too clever to actually understand their cryptic hints, is that you have to let us all fuck you if you want to be part of the executive team. Once you’re claimed, there’ll be a strong bond between you and us, and it’s the only feasible way to create that bond without biting you.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Stiles forgets for a moment that he’s in an interview, albeit a really twisted and weird one. “What does it really mean?”

“She’s telling the truth.” The words are softly spoken, and Stiles turns to look at Derek, who has finally said something. “You smell…it’s intoxicating, and you’re also so smart that I know you’d be perfect for me…that you’d, uh, work well as my assistant.”

“Your assistant. Who has to get gangbanged by your family to even get a job offer.” Stiles stares at Derek and is distracted by his beautiful eyes. “What functions does this assistant actually perform? Is it some kinky werewolf version of 50 Shades of Grey? Because, if so, I’m totally good with finding a job at Starbucks. Consent is an amazing thing, and creepy rich guys controlling every aspect of my life is _not_.”

“I like you.” Laura is smiling at him. It’s fifty percent ‘I want to eat you up’ and fifty percent ‘you’re adorable’. Stiles isn’t sure which percent he prefers. “My baby brother did well this time.”

“The assistant is a vital part of the executive team,” Joseph tells him, ignoring Laura’s interruption “You’ll participate in board meetings, assist with department goals, and learn the business from the inside out. Derek and Laura have never had assistants before, but the rest of us have. You’ve met Erica, my wife’s assistant. Boyd works with Ben, Isaac works for Matt, Jordan is mine, and Peter is currently between assistants because his previous one was promoted to head an office in Paris.”

“There are other executive positions in the company, but they do not participate in our preferred form of team building exercises,” Peter continues with a slight smirk. “Former assistants have eventually been promoted and moved along in the company to become a vital part of our daily operation.”

“You would, of course, be expected to attend any of our special team building meetings,” Talia tells him. “In essence, you would become part of our pack yet remain a human.” She stands up and walks around the table to stand behind him. She leans forward to place a piece of paper in front of him. “This would be your starting salary, along with full benefits.” She points at a figure that is so ridiculously high that he thinks it can’t be real. Her hair brushes against his cheek as she sniffs him. “Your body likes the idea of being taken by my pack. I can smell your arousal mixing so sweetly with your scent.”

“Do you want the job, Stiles?” Joseph asks as he stands up and prowls around the table to join his wife. He leans into Stiles’ neck and inhales, growling softly as Stiles feels his dick twitch. Neither of them touch him, but it almost feels like they are, and he’s starting to wonder why he’s even taking the time to consider the offer.

“Yeah, I want it,” he whispers, making a surprised noise when Joseph picks him up like he weighs nothing and puts him on the table. It’s like his consent has triggered a frenzy. Hands are pulling at his coat, unbuttoning his shirt, taking off his tie, stripping him completely naked, and he doesn’t know who is doing what. 

“Oh, _very good_ choice, nephew,” Peter drawls from somewhere near Stiles’ head. “Look at all that delicate flesh just waiting to be covered in come. Such innocence in need of corruption.”

“Peter, shut up,” Laura mutters, leaning over to peer down at Stiles’ face. “Derek and I will take good care of you, Stiles. We’ll teach you so much that you’ll never regret this.”

“Okay.” Stiles feels rather uncomfortable as his underwear is pulled off, leaving him completely naked on the fancy conference room table. His dick doesn’t seem to mind the cool air at all. If anything, he’s getting even harder as he looks around at the fully clothed group surrounding him. “Uh, how is this going to work?”

Talia crawls onto the table and reaches under her skirt, pulling the crotch of her panties to the side and stroking her cunt with her fingers. “I’m going to ride your face while my husband fucks your ass, Stiles. When we’re finished, two more will take our places until everyone’s had a turn. You’re welcome to come as often as you can, but no one will be touching your cock this afternoon until it’s all over.”

Stiles is suddenly pulled to the edge of the table, and he looks up to see Joseph standing there in his expensive suit, looking at Stiles like he’s going to devour him. Stiles, however, isn’t prepped for this at all. It’s been a couple of years since he’s been fucked, in fact, and his ass clenches at the idea of having all these gorgeous men using him today. Not to mention the women. There are only four, but they’re all powerful and beautiful and, fuck, he just knows he’s going to wake up and realize he took an unexpected nap in the Jeep before his interview.

“Get him ready for us, son,” Joseph says, stepping aside to let Derek move between Stiles’ legs.

Derek looks at Stiles as he rubs his fingers over his hole. They’re sticky and wet with lube, he assumes, and he’s not sure it’s going to be enough, judging by the size of Daddy Hale and what he thinks his dick might look like. Derek is gentle with him, flashing his eyes at his brothers when Matt growls at him to hurry up. Eventually, he works his way up to three fingers, and Stiles is writhing on the table like a bitch in heat. The smell of Talia’s cunt is so close, but he isn’t allowed to taste yet. That doesn’t stop her from painting his lips with her slick as her son fucks his ass with his fingers.

Damn, what has he gotten himself into?

When Derek eases his fingers out, Stiles feels empty. It doesn’t last for long. Joseph smirks at him as he simply unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. It’s just as big as he feared (hoped?), already hard, and Stiles doesn’t even have time to take a breath before it’s being shoved into his ass in one deep thrust that has him bucking off the table and crying out. Talia straddles his face then, lowering herself down and rubbing her cunt against his nose and lips.

Stiles is panting as Joseph fucks him without mercy, but he has to focus. He opens his mouth and begins to lick Talia, lapping at her as she grinds down against his face. His ass is sore already, and he can feel Joseph bruising his hips as he holds him down to just take what he wants. It shouldn’t be so hot, but it totally is, and Stiles licks faster as he’s used by Joseph. Too soon, it seems, Joseph is pulling out, then there’s a low growl and something warm and wet is splattered on Stiles’ belly and chest. Talia leans forward to smear her husband’s come over his skin.

Another cock enters him almost immediately. The cock isn’t as large as Joseph’s, so it doesn’t stretch him quite as bad. He can feel fabric against his thighs and knows without even looking that the man fucking him is completely dressed, just has his dick out for the fuck like Stiles isn’t worth getting naked for. That really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. He sucks on Talia’s clit when she shifts her position, and she begins grinding down even more. When she comes, he keeps lapping at her until she pulls away. He takes a moment to look down and sees that it’s Peter fucking him with teasing thrusts, making him want to beg for it to be harder and deeper.

Peter’s eyes meet his, and Stiles clenches his ass deliberately, making Peter buck forward unconsciously. Peter’s eyes flash blue, which is surprising yet isn’t, then he’s reaching for Stiles’ throat, gripping it just tight enough to feel as he fucks into him with deep thrusts. Laura growls as she reaches out to push Peter’s hand away, her fingers stroking Stiles’ neck as Peter ducks his head in submission. So that’s who Talia’s successor is going to be, he realizes, and he’s going to be her assistant. Best decision ever.

Laura continues stroking his neck and just watching until Peter is pulling out and coming all over Stiles’ dick and belly. Ben takes his place, just pulling his dick out and then making Stiles gasp with his quick, shallow thrusts. He’s even still wearing his suit jacket, and it makes Stiles buck up to fuck the air as he realizes how this must look to everyone watching. He’s already getting covered in come, face wet with their alpha’s come, and he’s being fucked by a man still completely dressed.

Matt follows Ben, rough and hard as he fucks Stiles so deep that it almost hurts. Laura crawls onto his face then, just pulling her panties to the side and riding his tongue as she murmurs to him about what her brother is doing to his ass. Matt finishes up, and Stiles expects Derek to take his place, but Laura tells him it’s Jordan. Describes his cock so well that Stiles can’t wait to feel it. There’s the sound of a zipper and fabric rubbing against his thighs then he’s getting fucked again.

Stiles loves how Laura tastes, licking her as deep as his tongue will reach, wishing he could use his fingers, sucking on her clit and lapping at her come as she rides his face. When she moves off of him, Cora doesn’t even give him time to take a breath before she’s straddling him and grinding against his mouth, talking about his lips and how she’s wanted to do this since she was fourteen. More come is jerked onto his bare skin, then a thick cock breaches him. He doesn’t even have to see it to know it’s Boyd because the hands touching his thighs and moving them are strong and big, just like Boyd’s seemed to be.

Cora is enthusiastic, and she comes once but keeps riding his face and talking dirty like her entire family isn’t standing right there listening. Her skirt is completely covering his head, her panties silky when his tongue brushes against them. Laura finally pulls her off after her second orgasm, talking about greedy wolves who can’t share. Boyd is so quiet when he comes that Stiles doesn’t even realize he has until a long cock is thrusting into him, not stretching him as wide but touching spots the previous one didn’t hit.

Erica grins at him as she pulls her skirt all the way up to her waist to show she’s not even wearing panties. She licks his cheek before straddling his face. His tongue is getting numb from all the licking he’s had to do, and Isaac is fucking his ass like he’s a damn jackhammer, seeming to enjoy every gasp Stiles unconsciously makes. Erica doesn’t seem to mind much, rubbing her cunt all over him, grinding her clit against his nose. She’s smearing the come on him like her alpha did, dragging it all over every dry inch of his chest and belly that she can reach. When Isaac adds fresh come to the mix, she uses both hands, like she’s finger painting. When her hands get close to his dick, which is aching so much that it would only take one touch to set him off (why does he need friction to come? Why can’t he come untouched? He would have so many times by now), there’s a low growl that makes her snap her hands back.

Stiles tries to use his tongue on her, even though he’s just about lost all feeling in it, and she seems to like it because she’s soon coming, squirting as she comes, coating his face with her release. She rolls off of him and winks at him. “Glad you’re joining the team, Cutie. I can’t wait to ride those fingers.”

The feel of warm hands on his legs draws his attention to Derek, who is standing between his legs. He’s taken off his suit coat and rolled his shirt up, showing off muscular forearms, the shirt clinging to what appear to be amazing biceps. “You’ve done well, Stiles,” Derek says quietly. He runs his fingers through the come on Stiles’ belly then offers them to Stiles, who sucks them clean.

Laura is back on the table, cradling his head in her lap now, rubbing the sticky wet on his face into his skin and tracing his lips with it. Derek unzips his pants and pulls out his erection. He definitely takes after Daddy Hale in that department, Stiles notices, before Derek is pushing into his sore ass. Stiles actually sobs when Derek’s fingers wrap around his dick and begin stroking him. It only takes a few jerks before he’s coming so hard, arching off the table and making noises he normally never makes during sex. Laura pets his hair throughout his entire orgasm, her gaze focused on her brother’s dick fucking him.

Derek raises his come covered hand to his face and licks his palm, groaning as he tastes Stiles’ come, then he’s offering his fingers to Laura, who sucks them greedily. Stiles is bleary eyed and fucked out, not really able to follow anything that’s happening around him now that he’s come. There are tongues on his body, so many tongues, licking his skin clean, nuzzling him, scenting him. Through it all, Derek keeps fucking him with powerful, deep strokes that have Stiles’ dick twitching even as it lay spent against his skin.

Finally, Derek comes. Instead of pulling out, though, he thrusts deep and comes inside Stiles. More mouths and hands caress Stiles, so many different sizes, some rough and others soft, some gentle and some bruising, and he’s fighting the urge to close his eyes and just go to sleep because he’s exhausted, his body is so sore, and it feels so good being touched and held like this. Fingers grip his chin lightly, and he blinks up at Talia’s pretty face as she smiles at him. Her eyes flash red, and he feels a connection, a buzzing in his skin. _Alpha_.

She leans down to kiss his forehead before she walks around the table and moves behind Derek. She whispers something in his ear that has the tips of his ears turning red before she ruffles Derek’s hair. When she snaps her fingers, the others slide off the table and straighten their clothes before following her out of the conference room. Stiles feels Laura’s fingers still brushing through his hair, and Derek eases out of his ass.

“Fuck, I’m sore,” he mutters, cringing as his ass throbs, and not in a fun sexy way. Derek rests his hand on Stiles’ belly, then the pain seems to fade away. He blinks up at him. “How’d you do that?”

“Magic,” Derek deadpans, lips twitching slightly.

“Funny.” Stiles’ tone indicates that it totally isn’t funny at all. “You know, that’s the first thing you’ve really said to me? Magic. Pretty disappointing first words outside of the whole formal pack ritual gangbang thing.”

“You better not fuck this up, Derek. I want to keep him,” Laura declares as she helps Stiles sit up.

“I’m not going to fuck anything up.” Derek rolls his eyes even as he leans in to smell Stiles’ neck, which must be rank and gross considering all the come and wolfy saliva that’s been on him today. Pulling back, he ducks his head, and Stiles might be dazed and fucked out but it’s still pretty fucking adorable that he’s acting shy after the whole pack incestuous thing that just happened. “Let us take you home, okay? We’ll bathe you and feed you and make sure you’re healing alright after all that.”

“I live with my dad so I don’t think I could explain two hot werewolves invading our bathroom,” he murmurs, running his fingers through his hair and making a face when he feels what must be drying come in it.

“Come home with us then.” Laura leans in to press their mouths together in a chaste kiss. “We’ll take care of you.”

“We aren’t letting you leave alone, Stiles. You’re still sex drunk, and your body is going to need rest. We really worked you over. My pack seems to have forgotten that you’re human,” Derek says, fingers brushing against his neck where Peter had been gripping him earlier. His lips are soft as they press against Stiles’ mouth, just as chaste as Laura’s kiss.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go home with you two, but I expect curly fries if I’m being pampered. And chocolate milk shakes.”

“Pampered?” Laura snickers. “You don’t know the half of it. When the rest of the pack realizes we have you at our place, they’ll all be dropping by to scent you and do whatever it is they were imagining doing to you today that they couldn’t because the rules are pretty strict.”

“Laura, get his clothes,” Derek says as he walks over to a cabinet and removes a soft looking blanket from the bottom. His suit pants hug his ass tightly, and Stiles finds himself wondering if his new might also include fucking his boss because, hello, totally here for that. “Stiles, we’ll just wrap this around you for now since we don’t want to mess up your suit.”

“You just want to keep my naked and smelling like you. Don’t try to fool me,” he teases, feeling a little more energetic now that he’s moving. “You know, during the drive to your place, you can tell me more about the company and what my work will involve.” Stiles smiles slightly as he looks at them. “That is, if I’ve got the job?”

Laura laughs as Derek shakes his head, his lips curving into a smile that Stiles realizes he wants to see a lot more often. “Yes, you got the job, Stiles. Now let’s go home and get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts. Just choose a prompt or two from [this list](http://inell.tumblr.com/post/138119657491/my-favorite-tropes-prompt-me) and drop the prompt(s) with a ship in my [ask](http://inell.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
